Needle and Thread
by PicturesquePyro
Summary: Remy's trust is broken yet again, his heart torn to pieces, and his sanity slipping. This is my first fic from a few years ago that I now plan to continue. Please rate, revise, etc. Thank you! DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, copyright to Marvel and such.
1. Ripping the Seams

"A-ange? You okay cher?" The auburn haired mutant asked with genuine concern.

Warren was not crying as Remy had thought, but was holding back a laugh which at that moment burst forth from his thin lips. "Am I okay? Boy, you really are as stupid as Rogue said."

The Cajun was confused and slightly taken aback by this. What did Rogue have to do with any of this, and had Warren really just called him stupid? "W-what's going on, Ange?" He questioned, his voice was now quiet with fear.

The winged mutant sighed, the last of his laughter subsiding, "I'm perfectly fine, in fact, fantastic. Before your little Southern brain fries, I'll explain. See, I never loved you at all, I pretended to, it was Rogue's idea really. Since you finally wised up to her tricks and left her for good, I offered to help her torment you further, being that we both hate you and all." Warren paused to measure the other man's expression, satisfied with the tear filled eyes, he continued, "Did you really think that I was a faggot, or that I'd fall in love with some whore? Hah! You were an easy lay and you bent to my will with no resistance, that's all. You never meant anything to me."

Remy's tears were now falling freely; his left hand was clutching his shirt where his heart was while his right subconsciously charged a playing card in his pocket. "Remy. Ain't. No. Whore," He finally said, through clenched teeth and sent the charged card flying at Warren's right wing where it exploded on contact. He dashed out of the room before he could hear the agonized screaming and cursing coming from the once beloved Angel.

Logan was strolling down the halls of the mansion, chomping on an unlit Cuban cigar, when the Cajun ran smack into his broad chest with a thud. "Woah there, kid, watch where yer going," He grunted, side stepping the distraught younger man.

"Desole, Logan," Remy muttered under his breath, his eyes were focused on the ground so Logan could not see his teary eyes. Unfortunately the stench of despair and charred flesh hung around him like death, of this they were both painfully aware.

"You alright, Rems?" The feral cast a quick glance over his teammate, he saw no obvious wounds.

Remy tensed for a moment, realizing the Wolverine's sensitive nose had picked up the scent of burning flesh, "Oui," he lied, hurrying off before he could be questioned further. Logan was left confused, his brow furrowed with concern. He would find out what had happened later that night, he decided, as he continued his walk.

* * *

You'll notice I go back and edit chapter very often, this helps refresh my creativity while I write new chapters, apologies if you find this annoying.

Also, for progress, occasional story related doodles, and a place to suggest ideas for upcoming chapters, have a visit to the tumblr I made specifically for this story at PicturesqueRems on .

Rate and review lovelies.


	2. Comming Undone

The second chapter finally arrives, I cannot keep a coherent story line to save my life. But, I have edited it now.

* * *

Remy LeBeau would never admit that he had been played yet again; his ever-present stubbornness wouldn't let him. Still, the pain was there, squeezing his heart with thorn studded vines that poured hateful venom endlessly into his blood. He sat, drowning in sorrow and suffering on the edge of his bathroom sink, the pure white porcelain now a muddy red due to his dripping leg. A muffled knock on his bedroom door caused him to jump, he quickly wiped the wounds, slipping his pants back on, not bothering to button them. He walked out of the bathroom just in time to see the Wolverine let himself in.

"Hey, Gumbo, how ya holding up?"

Remy couldn't help but smile at how awkward the usually laid back and confident feral seemed at the moment. "Remy be doin' jus fine, Mon ami," he winced at his own obvious lie, knowing Logan could smell the pain that was radiating off of him. What he didn't know was that the Wolverine was practically choking on the scent of his spicy Cajun blood as it soaked rather obviously through his jeans.

"Well, I'm heading out to the bar with Ckye soon, you're coming, too," it was more of a matter-of-fact statement than an invitation. "Wash up and change first though, you reek of blood." Remy stood there, mentally smacking himself for not being more careful, "They don't call it the danger room for nothin'," he mumbles, hoping his awful lies will pass. They don't, the elder man steps forward, easily pulling down the others unbuttoned pants to reveal the source of the blood stain, three large, obviously self-inflicted gashes.

As if on cue, tears began to drip down Remy's cheeks that burned red with shame, there he was, exposed for the unstable, pathetic weakling the team knew him to be. He wept silently as he waited for Logan to pass judgement as the others had, to laugh, call him names, and put him down.

Logan never said a word, he simply stared, confused and angry with himself, he'd made the person he had intended to comfort, cry. Before he could apologize, the Cajun collapsed without warning, the day's stress and blood loss finally catching up to him. Without thinking, the Wolverine had gathered the suddenly fragile Acadian into his arms, his feet carrying the both of them to the med lab as fast as they could manage. Once there, Hank took the injured Cajun into surgery, mumbling under his breath but not wasting a precious moment on questions as to the origins of the wounds.

Moments after the surgery ended, Remy woke with a start, his eyes burned under the intense white lights directly above his head. He was in the med lab, oh fantastic. Once his eyes fully adjusted, he surveyed the room, his gaze resting on the Beast. "Monsieur Henri, what da hell is goin' on?" His head felt full of cotton, as did his mouth, he wasn't feeling his best and he wanted answers.

"I patched you up, my dear boy. Your friend here brought you to me; just in time, might I add. Those wounds were rather severe and you had lost a great deal of blood." The tall, blue doctor leaned down so that he was nearly eye level with Remy, he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Would you mind telling me what brought you to do such an awful thing to yourself?" The auburn haired mutant lowered his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes, "Remy was jus' so tired of bein' hurt, was lookin' for some peace is all."

"I see. Well protocol demands I keep you here overnight, in the even that you should attempt to seek peace once again. My apologies," the Beast exited the lab swiftly, just barely avoiding the barrage of swears, insults, and threats. The Cajun hated the lab, everyone knew it, and it pained him to keep the young man there, but it had to be done. Thankfully as the second door opened to let him out, Logan entered, hopefully fully aware of the mess he was fated to walk into.

Remy had started another childish temper tantrum, throwing whatever he could reach at the door that Hank had slipped through, his most recent projectile being a cup of water that hit his new visitor in the face. Logan fumed silently, knowing his friend was in a fragile state that he did not want to further affect.

After some talking and convincing, Logan finally calmed the Cajun and earned the right to stay with him during his time in the lab. Hours of pointless chatter passed, filled with tears, the eventual revelation of Warren and Rogue's awful torture scheme, and a few feather-light kisses to Remy's teary eyes. Now that the Acadian was single again, Logan's protective and slightly affectionate side took over, falling back into the pattern of small affectionate kisses and soft words. Early in the morning, Remy finally gave into the sleep that pulled on his heavy eyelids, shortly after the feral did the same.

Logan started awake only a few hours later, the sound of screaming and whimpering had pulled him from his sleep, he cursed himself silently for sleeping at all as he stood to wake the tortured Cajun. "Remy, hey, shh, wake up, it's me, Logan. Please wake up Rems, it's just a nightmare, I promise, you're safe." The younger man shot up to a sitting position, eyes full of tears and wide with fear. He fell into Logan's arms, sobs racking his slim figure. The feral stood still for a moment, holding his friend tight, before adjusting himself to sit on the edge of the bed where he all but pulled the crying Acadian into his lap, holding him in a tight embrace.

"It's alright, Rems, just a bad dream. You're safe, I'm here," He continues to whisper words of comfort until Remy's body relaxed against him, sleep taking the auburn haired man once more. Logan looked down at his sleeping companion, cradling him close and wiping the tears from his closed eyes as he slept peacefully.

"I never took you for the cuddle type, Logan."

The feral did not look back as he already knew they were being spied on. "Aww, shaddup," He muttered quietly, a smile crossing his rugged face.

* * *

I am quite satisfied with the edits and changes, I hope you all are too. Stay tuned for chapter three. Keep updated with my tumblr picturesquerems.


	3. Frayed at the Edges

**Here it is, Chapter Three! It was so hard to write a decent chapter with these medications muddying up my head. I tried though, I'll go back and edit it when I'm feeling better. And I hope to have chapter four up on time this coming weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, Lord Bed Head, you've been cleared for release!" Logan had an amused grin on his face as he shook the sleeping Cajun awake.

"Lord who?" Remy grumbled in response, pulling the thin sheets over his head to block out the med lab lights.

"Bed. Head."

Remy sat up quickly, whipping the covers off of him. Bed head? Oh please no, not that, anything but that. He stood up and dashed to the small med lab bathroom, panic setting in as he saw the unholy mess of a rat's nest that his hair had become. He wasn't a vain man, but his hair was practically his pride and joy. He kept his silky auburn locks groomed and often times tied back to protect them. He sulked back out of the bathroom and sighed in defeat; his hair would require more than a brush if he even hoped to tame it.

Logan chuckled, "Figured you'd be a little more excited to be free, but ya look like your dog just died."

The Cajun shot him a glare that could have burned holes through solid Adamantium. "This ain't funny, old man," he retorted in a less-than-amused tone. The feral scowled in return at the insult of 'old.'

When Hank entered the scene he could feel the tension in the air. "Considering I sent him in to inform you of your clearance to leave, I would have thought there would be cheering, not glaring."

"Lord Bed Head is being a pissy Polly 'cause his hair's a mess."

"Remy ain't no Lord Bed Head!"

Hank sighed. The two grown men were acting like children, not a surprise at all in the mansion. "That's quite enough from the both of you, you may continue your bickering elsewhere. Remy, you are free to go."

* * *

Remy had retreated to his room, heading straight to the shower with hopes of taming the monster that his hair had become. In the middle of his fight with conditioner and a comb, he heard his bedroom door open. He scowled. There was no way he was ready to forgive Logan for his rude remarks. "Ah know it's you, Logan. Get out," he yelled. In response, a chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"I brought a peace-offering."

The Cajun surrendered the battle of knots with his hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "And what makes y' think Ah'm forgivin' y' dat easy?" He questioned, hands on his hips, as Logan entered the bathroom, grocery bag in hand.

"This." The feral grinned, tossing the bag to his dripping friend.

Remy's eyes gleamed, they always did when something was gifted to him, as he pulled out a bottle from the bag. He lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "Anti-tangle spray?"

Logan shrugged, "It was originally a joke, but I figured you'd be in a better mood once your hair was tamed. I want you in a good mood when we grab breakfast since Rogue and Angel will be there."

Sighing, the Cajun doused his already soaking hair with the spray, he was more than upset about Rogue and her little pet not being gone. But when the comb passed through his hair with little resistance, his mind was no longer on his two enemies. He turned and threw his arms around Logan's neck, "Thank y' so much!" The now wet feral sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Finish yer hair before we miss breakfast."

* * *

When the two finally made it to the kitchen, breakfast was already on the table: lumpy eggs and extra-greasy bacon with a side of burnt toast. Oddly enough, no one was cracking jokes at the cook's expense, they were all eating rather quietly instead, aside from Bobby who was chowing down noisily as usual. Logan and Remy took the only open seats reluctantly, leaving them directly across from Rogue and Angel who were whispering sweet nothings to each other. The silence was broken when they stopped and Rogue said loudly, "Oh look, the whore has a new owner."

The entire table went completely silent as all eyes fell on Rogue. Remy's hands curled into fists, the fork he was holding began to glow a faint pink as he unknowingly let energy flow into it. Logan was the first to speak, "You listen to me, bitch. Remy is not a whore and if you or anyone else ever calls him that again, you'd better have a coffin picked out."

Now Warren laughed, "You're his new guard dog then? It's not worth it, he isn't even good in bed so he can't pay you for your services."

Logan cut off the laughter by putting a single claw through the Angel's remaining wing, "There's your warning. Keep yer trap shut." There was a collective gasp from the table at his actions. The feral didn't pay any attention to anyone else as he put his hand over the Cajun's, startling him enough for the pink glow to leave the fork. "C'mon, kid. We'll get breakfast somewhere else. I'll make up for the cruddy morning, pick a place, breakfast is on me."

* * *

**OTL. This is an awful excuse for a chapter, and it's so short. I plan on fixing this. Don't miss your chance to give suggestions and such for Chapter Four on my tumblr which is PicturesqueRems. There will be updates on progress, an ask page for suggestion submissions, and eventual doodles from each chapter. Rate and enjoy!**


	4. Patches and Glue

**Here's Chapter Four! I did not get a chance to pass this one by an editor, as mine has quit on me. If you would like to be my new editor, do let me know! Things finally get a little more intense, in what way? Read to find out!**

* * *

Bacon was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to both Remy and Logan, or so it would seem. Their heads were both bowed over their plates, desperately trying to avoid the others eyes. Remy's were sad and full of pain, Logan's help a similar hurt as he longed to help his tortured friend. They sat quietly, pushing food around or stirring their coffee in an attempt to dissolve non-existent sugar, anything to make them seem busy. Aside from the clinking of silverware and the chatter in the background, the diner was painfully silent for them.

Logan finally broke the silence, "Are you mad at me, kid?"

"First, Remy ain't no kid, and no, Ah ain't mad," he dropped his fork and sighed. "Ah appreciate tha help, really, but dis here Cajun can fight his own wars. Y' shouldn't get y'self involved with tha likes o' me."

Logan knew better than to protest Remy's decision of never accepting help, it would get him nowhere. The Cajun could be missing a leg and swear he could walk himself home, or trapped under a building and promise he'd get himself out of it. The same went for his emotional troubles, in that aspect his stubbornness was beyond that of the average man. He thought on how to handle the stubborn Acadian before reaching his hand across the table and resting it on Remy's.

"Y' may want ta stop dat, Homme. Dis be a public place."

The feral did not heed the younger man's warning, instead he moved his hand so that their fingers were intertwined. "So?"

"So, people gonna start talkin'. Y' don't want to be seen holdin' hands wit a whore like dis boy."

Logan flinched at the response, "Rems, you aren't a whore, and I don't really give a damn what people think or say about me. But I'll stop if ya want."  
Remy's grip tightened in the hand holding his, a silent plea to not let go. He was starving for affection that he had not found with Rogue in the years they were together, and the short relationship he had with Warren left him wanting still. He knew though, that Logan would never feel anything for him other than camaraderie, but he would take whatever he could get right now. He smiled at the feral and they quickly finished off their breakfast which had now gone cold, still holding hands all the while. The waitress had a confused look on her face as the two paid the bill and left, hands still clasped tightly together.

"Merci, Logan." Remy smiled and placed a hesitant kiss on the older man's cheek.

"No thanks needed, Rems. I'll gladly take ya out anytime." He returned the kiss, but chose to place it on the Cajun's smiling lips.

Not to be one upped, Remy looped his arms around the feral's neck, pulling him in for a slightly more demanding kiss, issuing an invitation to a kissing war or sorts. Logan was not to be out done so they stood on the side-walk exchanging every sort of publicly decent kiss and touch they could manage. Remy ended the little war with a long, needy kiss that ended with a playful bite on Logan's lower lip. When the finally broke apart they were both panting slightly, a blush had spread over the Cajun's face and a look of hungry lust was in Logan's eyes.

* * *

By the time they finally left the diner's parking lot on Logan's bike, it had started raining lightly, but halfway through the ride home the rain was coming down in sheets and they had no choice but to wait it out. Logan pulled the bike over in the lot of a local hotel, resting it in a spot under a tree where it would hopefully stay somewhat dry. The Cajun and himself were already soaked to the bones, clothing hanging from their bodies, heavy with rain. They checked into the hotel, planning only to stay long enough for their clothes to dry and the rain to let up with lunch a possibility.

"Ah'm gonna take a shower first, Homme." Remy called out, not really caring if Logan heard him or not. He entered the surprisingly spacious bathroom and shut the door, not noticing that it didn't have a lock, as he was focused on stripping out of his miserably wet and cold clothing. As he stepped under the hot spray of water, the cold drained from his body, leaving behind a relaxed feeling. He stood under the blissfully hot shower for quite some time, not fully aware of anything but how good it felt, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Logan opening the door. The feral was caught off guard at the sight of the Cajun's lithe body on the other side of the clear shower curtain. He stood, entranced as he watched the younger man soap his tanned chest, arms, and legs, it was oddly arousing to watch. He didn't notice when Remy looked up from his task.

"Like what y' see?" The younger man teased, striking a surprisingly attractive pose.

Logan snapped out of his daze, his face turning a fierce red when he realized he had been caught staring. "I wasn't peeping or nothing, just wanted to shower."

"Ah told y' Ah was goin' first. Y' don't listen," Remy's eyes took on a mischievous glint as an idea formed in his head, "Why don't y' join Remy if y' so eager to shower?"

The feral wasted no time removing his clothes and tossed them on the floor in a sopping pile, he slid into the shower and wrapped his arms around the smiling Acadian. "Yer a fuckin' tease."

Remy smiled wickedly in return and pinched the older man's bare ass, "Y' think Ah don't know dat?"

Logan began to help the Acadian wash himself, slowly working the bar of soap into a lather in his hands before massaging each and every part of the other man's beautifully tanned body. He was rewarded with a soft sigh as Remy's eyes closed, a content smile tugging at his lips. In the middle of their soapy encounter, the Cajun suddenly tensed, Logan moved his hands away quickly, startled at the reaction.

"Is everything okay, Rems?"

Remy did not respond as he wiped the soap from his body and exited the shower, sitting down on the bathroom floor, head in his hands. His eyes began to water as thoughts of Warren washed over him, how they had done the same kind of thing so many times but it all meant nothing to his partner.

"Ah ain't gonna let y' use me. Remy ain't stupid," he glared up at Logan through the tears in his eyes. "Y' gonna use me an' leave jus' like everyone else. Y' just wanna touch and be touched until y' can find someone else."

Logan rinsed himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist before joining his friend on the floor, he put his arm around the shaking shoulders of the Cajun.

"Rems, I'm not using you. I would never dream of it. I know Rogue and Warren really messed with yer head but the things I do with you don't mean any less to me than they did before. I like ya, okay? I'm doing these things because you want to and I want to and it feels right. I'll stop until you're okay again though, alright?"

The Cajun wiped his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips, "Merci."

* * *

**I don't even... What. Ugh. This chapter sucks, I know. I was hoping to have it live up to it's M rating but lost my steam on the way and gave up. It's weird and choppy and strained and ugh. I'll fix it MAJORLY soon, I promise. I just really need a new editor to help me out here. And suggestions would help immensely, as well as reviews. Leave suggestions and whatnot in my ask box on my tumblr, PicturesqueRems.**


	5. Over and Under

**Welp, here it is, short but early. And I've got to say guys, I was pumped to write a really long chapter, but when I didn't get any reviews or suggestions two chapters in a row, I was so discouraged, it made me think no one like/was reading this junk. I'm not going to discontinue the story until I get reviews like some other authors though, I'm just going to say wow am I disappointed. And in any case, the more you review or suggest, the more drive and inspiration I have to write long and wonderful chapters. How they go is up to you lovely people.**

* * *

Light dripped in from the open windows, casting the shadow of the man who sat on the ledge across the floor and over the bed where another man slept restlessly. Red on black eyes looked longingly at the pavement under the windowsill, his desire to let his body fall over the edge was so intense it felt as though gravity was already pulling him down. He nearly went over the ledge when he was startled by a loud scream that sounded pained and feral and nearly shook the walls. His eyes darted to the man who now lay awake on the bed, the moonlight illuminated every drop of the cold sweat that covered the other man's face. He left his seat on the sill and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and laying his hand across the one that was clutching the sheets with claws extended. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other in relief.

"Y' okay, Cher?"

"Yeah, Rems, I'm fine now. But what were you doing at the window?"

The Cajun sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face, he couldn't tell Logan that he had been contemplating suicide again, it would only upset him and make him worry. "Was jus' gettin' some air, th' room's kinda hot."

"Hot, huh? I'm pretty sure Louisiana is hotter than this room on a spring day. Figured a master thief would be a better liar. So what was it, a nightmare, bad memory, a cloud shaped like a bird?"

"Dat ain't funny," Remy shoved the older man's chest lightly, "It wasn't none of dem t'ings anyways, th' concrete jus' looks comfy."

Logan frowned and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly, "Don't think things like that, it scares me. I just had a dream I lost ya for Christs sake. I know you've been hurt, Rems, and I know it ain't easy to deal with the memories and thoughts in yer head, but things are going to get better, I swear. Even if we have to move out of the mansion or have those two kicked out, things will change. Until I can fix all the bad things for you, ya have to stay safe and alive and by my side. I won't lose you to this nasty world or the damn people who live in it."

Remy's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill over, whether it was from sadness or happiness he couldn't say. "Y' gotta stop sayin' t'ings like dat, Homme. Remy's startin' t' think ya like him," the joke was said with a shaking voice as he buried his face in Logan's shirt and smiled despite the stinging tears that rolled down his cheeks.

The feral held him tighter and sighed into the soft auburn hair that tickled his nose, he could feel a damp spot forming on his shirt but said nothing, savoring the quiet moment. If he could, he would spend half of every day with Remy in his arms, whether it was in the garden under the warm sun or on a couch with some cheesy romantic movie that Remy was crazy about playing in the background. He would spend the other half napping with him, taking him out for dinner, taking baths with him, and worshiping every last inch of his tanned Cajun skin. But their affection had to be hidden at the mansion, many of its residents would not appreciate or even tolerate such things between two men, they hardly could stand Scott and Jean kissing in the hallways.

"Maybe I don't like ya after all," he said quietly, feeling Remy tense in his arms he added quickly, "Maybe I love you."

Remy's eyes open wide and he gasped softly, pushing himself away from Logan's chest so he could look him in the face and search for a hint that would tell him it was a lie, it wasn't. "Y' love Remy?"

The older man chuckled at the shocked expression his words had earned, "Yeah, Rems, I love you."

Remy threw his arms around Logan's neck and crushed their mouths together with a kiss that had all the joy in the world behind it. "Y' jus' made this Cajun th' happiest man alive," he said and kissed him again.

"You couldn't possibly be happier than I am. Especially with how relieved I am that you didn't reject what I said."

"Y' were nervous?" The auburn haired mutants eyes were full of curiosity and disbelief, "Y' don't get nervous, y' too calm and confident."

Logan smiled and kissed the younger man's nose, "What can I say? You have the power to make me a completely different person."

"Like a big ol' kitten," Remy agreed.

"Not what I meant, I'm not as sweet or weak as a cat."

The Cajun smirked, "Then show Remy how strong y' can be," he said as he practically crawled into the feral's lap.

Logan's body responded to the challenge, his pants suddenly felt too tight as his cock rose to attention and strained against his zipper, but he restrained himself. The way his attempt to initiate something in the shower had gone was nagging in the back of his mind, he didn't want to scare Remy that way again. But the Cajun's eyes gleamed with mischief as he rubbed the bulge in Logan's pants, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Rems, we shouldn't do anything yet, remember earlier?" He reluctantly pushed away the hands that were working some kind of magic on his groin.

The younger man frowned, "Dat was earlier," he said simply.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to happen again, I think we should wait a while. It's obvious that you-know-who is still fresh in your mind."

Remy frowned and sat back, leaning on his hands, to Logan his frown looked like more of a pout, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I want to, I really do. I'd love to show you how special things like that can be, how good it can feel to be loved in that way, but I want to do so when your mind is on us and nothing else, okay?" He placed a chaste kiss on Remy's lips, drawing a smile from the previously frowning man.

"Only if y' promise."

Logan pulled him back into his arms and laid them both back down on the bed, "I promise."

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the window that had been left open, stabbing at Logan's eyes with an intensity that made him want to punch the sun in it's damn face. He sat up and turned to wake up Remy but the Cajun wasn't on the bed, he noticed the blanket was half-pulled onto the floor so he looked over the edge of the mattress and found the sleeping man on the floor, sprawled out in a manner that made him laugh. Red on black eyes cracked open, woken by the sound.

"Da hell y' laughing at. And don't say it's mah hair." He scowled at Logan as he stood up off the floor and ran his fingers through his silky locks.

"You fell off the bed and slept through it, that's funny," the feral said, as though it were obvious. "Anyways, we should eat and leave, I'm sure people are wondering where the hell we are by now."

Remy sighed and nodded, too tired to make a joke about how the members of the house would suspect they were screwing like rabbits. He pulled on his shirt from the previous day and slipped on his shoes, stretching while waiting for Logan to do the same. They left the hotel hand in hand, receiving a disturbed look from the man working the front desk, though the woman who was standing in the room winked and blew them a kiss. Remy smiled to himself as Logan started his bike and swung his legs over the seat, threading his arms around the older man's waist and leaning against his back. They spent the ride home in silence, lost in their own thoughts, completely unaware of the chaos that had ensued while they were gone.

* * *

**If you can't tell, I had planned to make this a lot longer, but I left it off at a place that will leave you all sitting pretty in wait to find out just what happened. I have to say, I was being mean because I was sore over no one reviewing or suggesting, like I said in the top note. Guys, if it sucks, let me know, if you love it, let me know. If you have questions, ask! My tumblr has an ask page where you can suggest anything you're little hearts desire, and when I was writing on FFW I would add nearly every suggestion. It was fun and my readers appreciated it, my stories also averaged on 3ooo words a chapter. So guys, my tumblr is PicturesqueRems . tumblr . com. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Bad news, yo

Hello again, this is your lovely authors friend with another quote from her:

**Oh my gosh guys, I am really terribly sorry, I've missed two updates by now I'm sure.**

**The thing that's weird is that I've had two surgeries in the past two weeks, actually I just came out of the second one today, Friday, same day I'm dictating this little news thing.**

**Anyways, it's all heart problems again and a ruptured something and a lot of bloodloss and just awful stuff.**

**I really don't know when everything will be a-okay and whatnot, and I can't have a visitor or laptop long enough to do anything other than give news to a friend to post.**

**I'll get you guys everything I missed and then some the second I can, I promise.**

**I feel like sick people shouldn't be authors that do updates instead of one huge post because dying and missing things and stuff..**

**Well anyways, thanks for sticking around and I hope to have you guys some writing soon.**

****That's all she really had to say, so there you go, guys.


End file.
